Lady and The Tramp: The Series
by MiiSwitch2
Summary: IMPORTANT, read "A Danielle Through Time" first! Otherwise, some bits will not make sense! This is an episode based series, starting on the day after Danielle's adventure through time with Scamp. Lady, Tramp, and the whole family go about on their daily lives while occasionally embarking on an adventure. Enjoy the new series! All of the characters besides my OCs belong to Disney.
1. Friends in A Flash

**Lady and The Tramp: The Series**

**Episode 1: Friends in a Flash**

**Starring: Danielle, Sam**

**Featuring: Scamp, Annette, Colette**

**Word Count: 4540 words**

**After browsing their new photo album, Colette asks the question that leads to Danielle and Sam revealing the story on how Danielle became Sam's assistant, and how they became best friends.**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

It was morning, shortly after breakfast time. Jim Dear had just left for work, Darling was upstairs with Junior, and everyone else was in the living room. Sam was sitting on a couch, reading a book about complex numbers. Nearby, the six puppies were sitting next to the unlit fireplace.

Danielle and Scamp were going through the photo album of their whole adventure through time, which was given to them by Scamp and Angel's future puppies as a gift on the previous night. Angel, Annette, Colette and Dexter were all crowded around them looking at the pictures.

"Hey, look at this one!" Annette said as she placed her paw on one of the pictures. It was a picture showing Danielle pulling her little trick on Buster and his friends back in 1911, causing them to crash into a truck full of manure.

Danielle and Scamp burst out laughing. "Oh, man! I remember that!" Danielle said as she tried to calm herself down. It had only been a day since their journey across time had come to an end, and Danielle still remembers everything vividly.

The last picture on the page showed Tramp knocking Buster out at the dance. Danielle was in the background, watching in shock. However, in that same picture, there was another Danielle, she was right behind a car, watching on with a look of satisfaction.

Colette ended up noticing it. "Hey, Danielle, there's two yous in that picture." Colette said as she pointed her paw at both Danielles. Danielle didn't know what she meant until she quickly remembered. "Oh that? I did say I came back to that date again, I had to get that book from Buster, so I saw Dad knockout Buster… twice, at the same time!" Danielle said with satisfaction.

"You're right, that does feel weird… and I'm not the one who saw another me." Said Angel. Danielle looked over at her. "Trust me, it's a LOT weirder when you see a clone and it's you. Well… not really a clone, but you get what I'm trying to say here."

Scamp then turned to the next page. That was when everyone saw the first picture on that page. It showed Danielle on stage with the guitar, looking at her disappearing paw in horror. "Woah, what's up with your paw in that pi-" Annette wasn't able to finish her sentence when Danielle, without warning, slammed the book shut, her eyes wide with fear.

"I've been trying to get that out of my head for a while… Why did Champ and Angela put that picture in there…" Danielle said as she stared straight ahead. Danielle may have fond memories of her trip, but there are also a good portion of memories from that same trip that she would rather forget.

Scamp began to shake. "That picture reminded me of that nightmare I had while in 1911…" Scamp closed his eyes, but immediately opened them, yelping in fear as he sees Danielle fading every time he closes his eyes. Scamp repeated it, getting worse each time.

By the fourth time, Scamp started whining and whimpering. He quickly wrapped his paws tightly around Danielle and pulled her close to him, clutching her in fear, his eyes shut tight. Scamp began muttering quietly, "You're not disappearing… you're not disappearing… you're not disappearing…"

Danielle didn't have time to prepare, Scamp had grabbed her so hard, she was struggling to breathe, and tried to loosen his grip on her, but all it did was make him squeeze tighter. She continued to try and fail to get Scamp to let go of her. It got to the point where Scamp was squeezing so tightly, Danielle's ability to breathe was becoming near impossible and her face started turning blue. "Let go of me Scamp, I can't breathe!" Danielle said loudly, her voice sounding like she desperately needed air.

Annette and Colette had enough, either Scamp releases Danielle, or he accidentally strangles her to death. "LET GO SCAMP!" Annette said loudly as she and Colette forcefully wrenched Scamp's paws off her and pulled her away. Danielle began to take in massive breaths of air, her face slowly returning to normal. Scamp however, didn't react, he was looking at the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you alright Danielle?" Dexter asked as ran up to Danielle and gently nuzzled her. "Yeah… I'm okay…" Danielle said as she breathed heavily. Colette then looked up at Scamp. "Scamp, don't kill her!" Said Colette, quite annoyed.

Scamp gasped and looked up at Danielle with wide eyes after he realized what he'd done and quickly apologized. "I… I am SO SORRY Danielle! I didn't mean t-" Danielle quickly cut him off. "Hey, hey, hey, i- it's okay Scamp, you were just scared… I would've done the same thing if I had a nightmare like that." Said Danielle calmly as her sisters released her. Scamp calmed down a little, but he was still shaking.

Annette looked at Danielle. "What's wrong with him?" Asked Annette with concern. "Scamp had a really bad nightmare about this… and I mean really, REALLY bad…" Danielle said in a serious tone.

Angel looked at Scamp, feeling worried. "You're going to be okay Scamp, it was only a dream." Angel in a gentle voice in an attempt to comfort him, but it didn't work. "DANIELLE WAS DISAPPEARING IN THAT NIGHTMARE, IT WAS AWFUL!" Whined Scamp.

Scamp broke down crying, tears flowing out of his eyes. Danielle walked back over to him and placed a paw on his back. "Oh, there, there…" Danielle said in a gentle tone.

Danielle then tried to comfort him. "Scamp…" Danielle said as she placed her other paw under Scamp's muzzle and gently turned his head towards her. Scamp had stopped crying at this gesture, but his eyes were still filled with tears. Danielle looked at him in the eyes. "The time machine is gone now… you don't have to be afraid anymore, I won't be disappearing again anytime soon."

Danielle slowly removed her paw from her brother's head. "Don't worry Scamp, I'm here… and I always will be…" Danielle said as she smiled.

Scamp slowly smiled weakly, he looked like he was about to cry again. Scamp threw his paws around Danielle's back and pulled her into a hug. But this time, he made sure he wasn't squeezing her to death. "Thanks Danielle…" Scamp said as he closed his eyes and rested his head on her. Danielle smiled warmly at this.

Despite Annette and Colette being totally bewildered by this, they couldn't help but find this extremely heartwarming. "Aww…" They both said at the same time. Danielle looked at them with a grin. "You guys just got to see a new side of Scamp here!"

Scamp then slowly released his youngest sister and wiped his tears away with his paws. Colette smiled warmly. "That was one of the sweetest things I've ever seen! But now it's time to quit the waterworks. Why don't we look at more pictures?" Said Colette.

Danielle turned her head to look at her. "You know? After seeing that haunting memory… I think we should take a break." Danielle said as she exhaled loudly. "I just hope that I don't help Sam make something like that again…"

Sam looked up from his book and at Danielle. "Oh, believe me, I'm not going to build something that extreme again! Relax Danielle, you're fine. You won't be helping me with something like that again." Said Sam. Danielle sighed with relief.

This popped a question into Colette's mind. "This reminds me… Danielle, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Said Colette. Danielle looked at her. "What is it?" Asked Danielle. Colette took a moment to respond, but then she did. "About you and Sam… How did you become his lab assistant, his helping paw? Why did he choose you?" Asked Colette.

Danielle thought for a moment. "Well… it was kind of a funny story…" Danielle said as she placed a paw under her muzzle, thinking. Sam then joined in. "It was not just the story of how she became my assistant, it was also the story on how we became best friends." Sam said as he closed his book and set it down on a table next to him.

"It was like lightning! Now we're best friends!" Danielle said happily. "So, what did you guys do that made you become friends instantly?" Dexter asked as he walked up to the couch. "Oh, well, Danielle literally meant lightning. We became friends because of a lightning storm." Said Sam as he grinned.

"Hence the title of the episode." Danielle whispered to the reader.

…

…

…

What? Did you really think I was going to tell her to stop breaking the fourth wall again? It doesn't matter if I do it or not, she'll just keep doing it anyway.

Now, where was I? … Oh yeah!

"Wait, a lightning storm is what made you guys friends?" Scamp said as everyone else jumped onto the couch on both sides of Sam. "Yup, that's right!" Said Danielle. "But how? How did a lightning storm make you guys become best friends?" Asked Annette.

"Well, Danielle and I will tell you. I'll start off with when it happened." Said Sam. "It all started a few days after Scamp came home after running away. I remember listening to the weatherman on the radio, he said that there was going to be a thunderstorm later that night…"

**_July 9th, 1912, 8 p.m._**

The sun was just beginning to set, the sky was filled with thick clouds. It had only been a week since Scamp ran away, he eventually returned home with Angel after living out on the streets for three days.

Since his return, he acted different around Angel, something everyone had taken notice of. Annette, Colette and Danielle were sitting at the bottom of the stairs, talking about Scamp and Angel.

"Scamp has been different lately, mainly when he's around Angel." Said Colette. "Yeah! Because he LOVES her!" Danielle said in her goofy tone. "You know, I think you're right this time. I mean, it's not that farfetched." Said Annette.

They heard the back door open and close, a moment later, Sam, Jim Dear and Darling's 16-year-old son, walked into the room. Sam has been spending most of his days in the garage for the past month, with the exceptions of going to school and family trips. He said that the reason why he was almost always inside the garage, was because he claims that he was working on his greatest invention yet.

"Finally back inside are we?" Asked Colette. Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm done for the night." Sam said tiredly as he walked past them and into the living room. Jim Dear and Darling were sitting in their rocking chairs.

Nearby was a radio, where the weatherman was saying that there was going to be a huge thunder storm within an hour.

Sam knocked on the doorframe to get their attention. "Hey, I think I'm gonna go to bed now, I'm feeling tired." Said Sam. "Well I think we all need some sleep." Said Darling. Sam nodded slowly walked past the three sisters and up the stairs.

The three sisters were about to start talking again, but then they heard Tramp's voice. "Alright kids, its time for bed!"

Everybody groaned at this, they weren't ready to go to bed. Scamp attempted to talk his way out of it. "Oh, come on Dad! Does it have to be now?" Scamp's complaining didn't work though. "Now son, you should know this by now." Tramp said sternly. Scamp sighed, reluctantly agreeing.

Shorty after everyone was in bed, Annette and Colette were able to fall asleep quickly, Lady and Tramp followed, and Scamp and Angel fell asleep not long after. Danielle was about to fall asleep, but then the thunder began.

Danielle opened her eyes and looked out of the window. Rain was flowing down the window, with the sounds of thunder appearing ever so often. Danielle, felt unnerved, she rested her head and closed her eyes again to try and fall asleep.

She tired to fall asleep for a while, but the sounds of thunder made it difficult. Danielle opened her eyes again, she wasn't liking the noise, it was making her feel uneasy.

Then the grandfather clock chimed once, it was one in the morning. Danielle looked out the window again, and after what felt like hours, she saw a flash of lightning light up the room with a loud, yet distant boom.

Danielle jumped out of her bed in fear, somehow, this didn't wake her sisters up. Danielle was crouched low to the ground, looking at the window. She slowly walked over to it and climbed up onto a chair and looked outside.

She saw that there wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just rain falling onto the grass, creating mud and collecting into puddles. Then the sky lit up in the distance as a bolt of lightning came down. The sound was faint, but Danielle could tell how loud it would've been if it was closer.

Danielle narrowed her eyes into the distance where the lightning struck. Then without warning, lightning struck much closer. The flash was a lot brighter and the strike was a lot louder. Danielle fell off the arm off the chair and ran away from the window.

Danielle stopped at the stairs, and looked back at the window with wide eyes as she trembled in fear. Now there was no way Danielle could sleep, she was too scared.

Danielle turned her head and looked up the stairs. 'Maybe I can sleep with Jim Dear and Darling, they would probably help me get through this.' Danielle thought as she slowly climbed the stairs. As she continued to climb, she glanced back towards the window she was just at, waiting for lightning to strike again.

By the third time she looked at the window and no lightning, she turned away and continued climbing. Then, lightning struck loudly again. Danielle bolted up the rest of the stairs, felling spooked. Danielle had finally reached the top of the stairs and took a quick glance at thee window again, there was no lightning.

Danielle sighed with relief and walked over to Jim Dear and Darling's door, it was shut tight. Danielle's ears drooped with disappointment; she had come all the way up her for nothing. But then, she noticed the door to Sam's bedroom was open slightly.

Danielle walked over to the door and peeked inside of the room. She saw that Sam was laying in his bed and was also awake, and he looked visibly tired. However, he didn't seem to notice that Danielle was at his door, looking at him.

Danielle began to slowly make his way to his bed. But only after a few steps, another loud strike of lightning dimly lit up the room. The lightning spooked Danielle again. Without thinking, she ran for his bed and jumped on top of it, landing right next to Sam.

Sam gasped loudly as he jumped away from Danielle, he almost screamed. He calmed down after a moment when he saw that it was Danielle. "Danielle, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Hissed Sam.

Danielle realized her mistake. "Oh, sorry…" Danielle said as she slowly lowered her head. Sam then changed the subject. "But anyway, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed with your sisters?" Asked Sam in a hushed tone.

"Well, yeah I should be, but… I can't sleep… it's the lightning, it's scaring me… and I thought sleeping with someone else would help me…" Danielle said slowly. Sam sat there for a moment before speaking. "Well, by some coincidence, I couldn't sleep either… but I do think having some company would help me sleep."

Danielle's eyes lit up. "Wait, so, does that mean…?" Danielle trailed off before Sam smiled weakly. "Yes, you can Danielle." Sam said as he patted a spot on his bed. "Yay!" Danielle quietly squealed with joy.

Her happiness came to an abrupt end when lightning struck loudly again. Danielle whimpered as she ran close to Sam. It took a moment for Sam to respond. "Man, that lightning storm is really scaring you, is it?"

Danielle nodded slowly, her eyes wide with fear. She didn't move away from him, she was too scared. After a moment of silence, Danielle looked up at him. "Sam, can I ask you something?" Said Danielle, slowly.

"Sure, you can ask me anything?" Sam said as he gently stroked her fur. Danielle looked at him for a moment before asking her question. "Are you scared of the lightning too?" asked Danielle. Sam thought for a moment. "Well… I'm not scared of the lightning. Sure, I find it a little unnerving, but I wouldn't say I'm scared of it. I'm more annoyed than scared, because it won't let me sleep." Said Sam.

"Oh…" Danielle said as she slowly looked down, "Well, I do get scared… I… I just want to get over it…" Danielle said quietly. Sam looked at her sympathetically and sighed. "Danielle, to tell you the truth… I once had the same problem." Said Sam.

It took a moment for Danielle to react. "Huh?" Danielle said as she quickly looked back up at him in surprise.

Sam sighed again. "Yeah, I used to be scared of lightning storms too." He then began to tell a story. "When I was little, I remembered being terrified by the lightning, I went to sleep with my parents because I felt safer with them. As the years go by, whenever I experience a lightning storm, I started to become less scared of it, I learned that these storms, and having a fear of lightning was normal, and eventually, I stopped being scared…" Sam said with a weak smile.

Danielle stared at him for a moment before slowly smiling. "You, got over your fear, just like that?" Asked Danielle. Sam's smile grew. "Yep, that's right. This means you can do it as well. When the next time a thunder storm rolls around, I bet you'd be less scared of it next time."

Danielle felt a lot better. She stood up on her hind legs and placed her front paws on Sam's chest, looking up at him with her tongue hanging out and her tail wagging.

Sam gently grabbed her body with both hands and picked her up slightly. He held her close to him and Danielle licked his face. The two of them looked at each other.

Lightning then struck again, but all they did was look at the window and casually looked back at each other. "See? There is nothing to be afraid of about lightning…" Sam said in a gentle tone. After only a few seconds, lightning struck again. This time, it happened right outside the window, lighting up the bedroom really bright, and it was really loud.

Sam screamed as he jumped and hugged Danielle close to him. "AHH! OKAY, I TAKE IT BACK! THERE'S EVERYTHING TO BE AFRIAD ABOUT LIGHTNING! AHH!" Sam said loudly as he clutched Daniele like she was a teddy bear.

Danielle was frozen, she wasn't expecting Sam to react like that. After a moment, she casually shrugged. "Hm, that wasn't so bad." Danielle said flatly. Sam on the other hand, was shivering in fear, now there was no way he could go to sleep.

The storm continued to rage on throughout the night, before it finally stopped by sunrise.

Danielle slowly woke up to find herself still in Sam's clutches, yet she still found it comfortable. Then she saw Sam, he was awake, he looked like he didn't sleep at all. "Sam…?" Danielle said quietly. Sam didn't respond. Danielle then said his name a little louder.

Sam snapped out of it and got up. "Huh…?" Sam said in a tired and confused tone. He then saw that he was still holding Danielle. "Oh, Danielle…? What are you doing he-… oh, right… nevermind." Sam said as he remembered why Danielle was here.

Danielle looked at him. "Di-… did you sleep?" Aske Danielle. Sam gently shook his head after a moment of silence. "Was it because of the lightning?" Asked Danielle. Sam flinched and quickly looked at his window, only to find a clear and calming sunrise.

"Okay, I'm going to take that as a yes…" Said Danielle. Sam then gently put Danielle down onto his bed and got out of bed. As Sam walked over to his closet and grabbed his house coat, Danielle jumped off Sam's bed and picked up his slippers with her mouth. She brought them over to him one at a time as he put on his house coat.

Sam put on his slippers and the two of them walked out of his room. They reached the stairwell and walked down it. They found Annette and Colette at the bottom. When they noticed, they ran up the stairs over to her.

"There you are! You weren't in bed with us, where were you?" Asked Annette. Danielle answered her question. "Oh, there was a lightning storm last night, I couldn't sleep. So, slept in Sam's room."

"Why did you sleep in there?" Asked Colette. "I thought Sam could help me get through the night. The good news is that I'm not scared of lightning anymore!" Danielle said happily before her tone changed. "The bad news is that… I think Sam has a fear of lightning now."

Sam gasped as he turned to look at the large window near the top of the stairs. After a moment, he looked back at the floor and sighed with relief. "I think I'm going to have a coffee…" Sam said as he slowly advanced down the stairs.

The three sisters looked at him until he went into the kitchen. "What's up with him?" Asked Colette. "He's probably paranoid about the lightning." Said Annette. "Oh, he sure is. After all, he didn't sleep last night…" Said Danielle.

Later that day, Sam had asked Danielle to help him move some materials to the garage, Danielle was holding a toolbox with her mouth and took it to the lab for him. "Thanks Danielle! I'd give you a treat, but we don't have any. So, I'll just give you some pets instead." Sam said as he bent down and petted her. Danielle was starting to like doing this, she can tell Sam liked to have her around too. Danielle gave Sam a few licks as he petted her.

Sam then got up, Danielle was overjoyed, her tail was wagging vigorously. "Alright Danielle, you can head inside the house now." Sam said as he pointed towards the house. Danielle's excitement vanished.

"Aww… but I wanna help you build your new invention!" Whined Danielle. "Sorry Dani, but it's a secret invention. You can't help, unfortunately…" Said Sam. Danielle slowly looked down at the ground in disappointment.

Sam looked at her with sympathy. "How about this, when I finally finish working on it, I will let you be the first one to see it!" Said Sam in an attempt to cheer her up. Danielle looked back up at him with a smile. "Really? You would do that?" Danielle asked with excitement.

Sam nodded, confirming it. "Yay! I can't wait to see it!" Danielle said as she jumped up and down. "But you're gonna have to though, it's only like half-way done right now." Said Sam, his smile fading.

Danielle stopped jumping. "Oh…" Danielle said as she looked at the ground again. She then quickly looked back up. "At least I'll be the first to see it!" Danielle said with a smile. "Yes you will be!" Said Sam.

"Now, I think it's time for you to go find your sisters now. I'm pretty sure their wondering when you'll come back." Said Sam. "Yeah, I'm going to go find them. See ya!" Danielle said before she waved and walked off.

**_Present Day_**

"So, Danielle continued to help me out with tools and materials, helping me build what would be the now destroyed time machine." Said Sam. "And that is how I became his helping paw!" Danielle said happily. "My lab assistant." Sam said proudly.

"So, she just helps you build machines? I'm going to be honest, that's actually pretty cool!" Said Annette. "Oh, it is! BELIEVE me, it is." Said Danielle with a grin. "And it was all because of a lightning storm… all thanks to Mother Nature." Said Dexter.

"Say… if Sam got his fear of lightning because of that storm, doesn't that mean it's also the story of how Sam got his fear of lightning?" Asked Colette.

Sam turned to her. "Well, you would be partially right. It's how I got my TEMPORARY fear of lightning. Including the amount of time I've spent traveling through time, it's been around eight weeks since that night and I've been feeling a lot better. It feels really good that I FINALLY got over it…"

But as Sam finished speaking, a rumbling sound was heard and Sam began to shiver with fear as he moved his hands near his face. Sam quietly took a breath and… "AAAAAAAAaaaaaa..." Sam screamed as he sprang up from the couch and ran out of the room.

All the puppies looked on, absolutely dumbfounded. They then noticed that it was a bright sunny day outside. The rumbling stopped a few seconds later, Scamp then popped up from behind the couch and hoisted up an empty oil tin next to him.

Scamp snickered mischievously. "Got him! Ha ha!" Scamp said as he climbed over the top of the couch and fell to where Sam was just sitting, rolling with laughter. The other puppies just looked at him for several seconds before they started laughing too.

"Sam is not going to be happy when he finds out he got pranked!" Annette said as she tried to calm herself down. "Yeah, but it was SO worth it!" Said Scamp. Danielle sighed. "Today, has been a good day so far…" Danielle said as she slowly stopped laughing.

After everybody calmed down, Dexter was the first to speak. "So, what now?" Asked Dexter. "How about we go back to looking through the photo album?" Suggested Colette. Everyone nodded or barked in agreement, and together, they all jumped off the couch and ran beck to the photo album and continue on with their day.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the first episode! I have more planned, and the next episode will be released soon. Also, for this series, the author notes will come AFTER the episode now. I really hoped you enjoyed your happy new year by the way! **

**Anyway, stay tuned for Episode 2!**


	2. Scamp's Special Day Part 1

**Lady and The Tramp: The Series**

**Episode 2: Scamp's Special Day Part 1**

**Starring: Scamp, Danielle, Annette**

**Featuring: Colette, Sam, Dexter**

**Word Count: 6578 words**

**It's Scamp and Angel's one-month anniversary today, Scamp had been planning what to do for Angel on this very special day for a while in advance. But after the whole time traveling adventure, Scamp had totally forgotten about it and is scrambling to get everything prepared, while getting help from his sisters and Dexter. Will Scamp succeed? Or will it be a bust?**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

It was a calm sunny day, with patches of clouds in the sky. Annette, Colette and Danielle were sitting at the bottom of the stairwell, chatting. Sam and Darling had left with Dexter an hour ago to take him to the vet and get him checked up.

Danielle had been taking occasional glances at the front door, waiting for them to return. "Danielle, they'll be back soon, calm yourself." Said Colette. Danielle looked back at her. "I'm calm, I just want to keep checking to see if they're back yet." Said Danielle. "You'll know when you hear the front door opening." Said Annette.

"You can stop looking at the door, it's not like they'll show up after I finish this sentence." Colette said as she brushed her ear aside with her paw. Then, as if on cue, the front door opened right after she said that, and in walked Dexter, with Sam and Darling walking in after him.

"Hey, hey, look who's wrong." Danielle said as she smugly nudged Colette with her paw. "Okay, I was wrong." Grumbled Colette, she was not amused.

Danielle then stopped nudging her and ran over to Dexter as Darling closed the front door. "Hi Dexter!" Danielle greeted him warmly. "So, how was your first trip to the vet?" Asked Danielle. Dexter thought for a moment. "It was… fine, I guess? Not much happened while I was there." Said Dexter.

Sam's eyes lit up as he remembered something. "Oh! I wanted to show you what Mom and I got for Dexter." Sam said before he reached into Darling's purse. Sam then pulled out something a few seconds later.

What Danielle saw, made her smile. Sam pulled out a collar and gently put it around Dexter's neck. It was a bright orange collar with that same gold diamond shaped licence, address, and name imprinted on it, just like everyone else.

"So, how does it feel Dexter? Do you like your brand-new collar?" Asked Darling as she kneeled in front of him, Dexter barked happily in response. Sam then turned to Darling. "He likes it Mom." Sam said with a smirk. "I can see that." Darling said with a smile as she got up and walked off.

"So, Danielle, what do you think?" Asked Dexter. "I love it Dex, you look great with it!" Danielle said happily. Dexter smiled at her positive response. Sam then kneeled beside them and gave them some pets. "Yeah, I think it looks nice too. However, we were originally going to get one that matched his eye colour, but we couldn't find one. So, we decided to get him an orange one instead." Said Sam.

"Well, a matching one would be nice, but I think it should stay orange." Danielle said as she and Dexter locked eyes. As they began to lean in closer to kiss, Sam interrupted them. "Uh, guys, don't you think you should do it more privately?"

They both leaned out and looked at him. Danielle then placed a paw on her muzzle and thought for a moment. "Hm… Yeah, we probably should." Said Danielle. She then turned to Dexter, "Come on Dexter, let's go!" Danielle said before running off to the stairs. She stopped and waited for Dexter to catch up.

Dexter started to run after her when Scamp walked in from the living room and they collided. They were both knocked to the floor, stunned slightly from the impact. Danielle gasped and she and her sisters ran over to them. "Are you guys okay?" Annette asked with concern.

The two of them shook their heads as they came to their senses. "Ugh… What did I get hit with?" Scamp said as he placed a paw on his head. "Dexter was running by and he crashed into you." Sam said as he walked over to them and kneeled.

"Oh, and he got a new collar too!" Danielle said happily as she helped Dexter up. "Huh, nice collar Dexter." Scamp said getting as he tried to smile. "Thanks, Scamp." Dexter said as he brushed himself off. Sam then noticed something off with Scamp. "Hey, Scamp? It looks like something is bothering you, what's wrong?" Asked Sam.

Scamp then sighed as he looked down towards the carpet. "It's Angel, I planned that I would do something special for her, on the day where it's the one-month anniversary since we first met." Said Scamp as he looked back up. "And when is your one-month anniversary?" Asked Dexter.

Scamp was quick to respond. "TODAY!" Scamp said loudly as he looked up towards the ceiling with a paw on his face. "I've been thinking long and hard about what special thing I should do for tonight. But after I went on that whole journey through time with Danielle and Sam, I completely forgot about it! Now I don't have anything planned!" Scamp said in panic.

"That surely is a pickle." Said Sam. Scamp glared at him. "Angel is NOT a pickle!" Scamp said angrily. Sam groaned and looked up with irritation. "Scamp, that was only an expression! What I meant was that you're facing a dilemma right now, and you don't know how to resolve it." Sam said as he looked back down at him.

"O- oh… I'm sorry." Scamp said as his ears drooped slightly. Sam quickly reassured him. "It's okay Scamp." Sam then changed the subject, "But anyway, since you want to do something special for Angel, you should probably start off by getting some advice." Said Sam.

"Is that it? Isn't there anything else? Don't you have any advice on like… dating?" Asked Scamp. Sam sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I've never been in a relationship like yours before, so I can't really help you out that much." Sam said as he shrugged. "I'd probably go to Danielle and Dexter for advice since they're in a relationship like you. You can also try asking your parents too. I'm sure you'll find something useful." Sam then got up and went off into the living room.

Scamp turned to Danielle and Dexter. "So, how am I going to do this?" Asked Scamp. Danielle and Dexter sat there, thinking. Eventually, Dexter came out with an answer. "Well… I think one thing you can do is… whatever the special thing you're planning is, should be related to something she likes. Think, what is something that Angel likes?"

Scamp thought for a moment. "Well… she did like that bit on our first night together where we walked through the park. Maybe I could try something like that." Said Scamp. "Yeah! Maybe that can be the place where you have your date!" Danielle said happily.

"Okay, the park is where we're going to go… but I still need to think of a gift for her, something special." Scamp trailed off, thinking of what he can do. "Ooh, a gift would be a great idea! Dexter gave me a gift while in 1892. That flower, plus the place we went to go stargazing, it led to him and I having our first kiss…" Danielle said before she sighed dreamfully.

Annette looked at her. Colette stopped brushing her ears with her paw and turned to her as well. "You and Dexter kissed?" Annette said in a surprised tone. Danielle grinned. "You bet we did! Right boyfriend?" Danielle said as she turned to Dexter.

"Yeah…" Dexter said with a smile as they locked eyes again. They were about to kiss when Danielle suddenly remembered and pulled away. "Oh, wait, I forgot, we need to be a little more private about it." Danielle said as she chuckled awkwardly, blushing slightly. "O- oh… right…" Dexter said as he slowly looked down.

Colette stepped forward. "Look guys, you can save the kissing for later. Right now, you need to help Scamp get his first kiss with more advice." Colette said politely. Scamp's ears perked up and he quickly looked at Colette and corrected her. "My SECOND kiss, Colette, SECOND."

"Yeah, whatever." Colette said in her prissy tone. Scamp leered at her slightly before Colette changed her tone. "Anyway, Scamp, if you want my advice, I suggest you get yourself groomed up. Take a bath and brush your fur, you'll fair a lot better when you look good."

Scamp groaned in annoyance as he looked down. "Baths… why did it have to be baths…?" Scamp grumbled quietly. Annette then stepped in. "Look Scamp, we know how much you hate baths, but we also know you can make an exception. Come on Scamp, do it for your anniversary, do it for Angel." Begged Annette. Scamp grumbled again. "Fine… I'll do it… for Angel's sake…"

"Anyway, is there anything else I need to know?" Asked Scamp. "Hm… well, if you're going to have your date with Angel in the park, then you should find a good place within that area, and when you do, you can set up something, like decorations, or food." Said Annette.

"Well, I think we can scratch off that idea. I don't have any decorations, or food." Scamp said after sighing. "Well, we can get some!" Danielle said as she smiled. "Well, how? How and where are we going to get what I need?" Asked Scamp.

Now it was Dexter's turn to come out with an answer. "Well, I think Sam has got you covered, he can just buy the decorations, or even better, we might have some extra ribbons or bows lying around the house. As for the food, Sam can probably get it from a restaurant. Chances are, you're definitely going to need Sam's help here."

"Well, yeah. After we get all of the decorations, all four of you are going to help me set up. I need everything to be perfect!" Scamp declared. Colette quickly objected. "Woah, woah, woah! Who said we're going to help you?" Asked Colette. Annette then added onto her point. "Yeah Scamp, what if maybe, just maybe, we have other things to do?"

Scamp looked at them. "Guys, this date is really important to me! And because I want it to go perfectly, I'm going to need all the help I can get! Please guys… I want you to help, do it for me." Begged Scamp, he was starting to get desperate.

Colette thought for a moment before turning to Annette with a smirk. She then turned back to Scamp. "Okay Scamp, we'll help you." Said Colette. But before Scamp could sigh with relief, Colette continued, "But ONLY, if you wear this ribbon." Colette said as she pulled out a ribbon.

It was one of those ribbons that are sometimes tied around the necks of Scamp's sisters, corresponding to their collar colours. However, the colour of the ribbon matched Scamp's collar.

It took a second for Scamp to process what he was asked to do. "What!? No way! I'm not going to wear that ugly thing!" Scamp said in protest. "Scamp… do you want our help, or not?" Annette said in a fake unamused tone.

Scamp stuttered, trying to look for a way out, then he stopped as he realized he didn't really have a choice. Scamp growled with anger before he snatched the ribbon from Colette and walked out of the room, fuming.

Scamp returned around a minute later with the ribbon tied around his neck, he looked visibly annoyed and embarrassed. His sisters were trying their hardest not to laugh. Dexter took a good look at him. "You know Scamp, it actually doesn't look that bad on you, I'd even say you look nice with it!" Dexter said as he smiled.

Scamp didn't really know how to react. "Uh… thanks…" Scamp said slowly. He then turned to his sisters. "Alright, I've put on the ribbon, now can you help me?" Scamp said with irritation. However, Annette and Colette seemed to ignore his question at first.

"Wow, you actually did it? Oho man… I guess you're really that desperate." Said Annette as she calmed down. "Yeah, that took guts Scamp! Just for that, we're totally going to help you out now." Colette said as she stopped laughing.

"THANK YOU…" Scamp said as he sighed with relief. Danielle snickered. "I- I'm sorry, I just can't take you seriously with that ribbon on you!" Danielle couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing and was now rolling on the floor.

Scamp groaned with irritation. "Okay guys, I've put on the stupid ribbon! You've agreed to help me. Now, can I take it off!" Scamp said loudly with annoyance. Annette put on a smug look. "Nope, you have to keep wearing it." Said Annette. Scamp's ears perked up high in alarm. "WHAT!?" Scamp said as he quickly turned to her.

Annette burst out laughing. "I was only kidding! Go ahead, Scamp." Annette said as she slowly. stopped laughing. Scamp grumbled with irritation after being fooled. He then removed the ribbon and dropped it onto the carpet next to him.

Scamp took a deep breath and changed the subject. "Okay, now, let's get down to business. Bath time is coming up in a few minutes, and as much as I don't want to take a bath, I'm going to do it willingly. After that, all of us, except for one, will get some decorations. The one who isn't doing that will be talking to Sam about getting the food and maybe some extra decorations, if he can do that."

He then turned to Colette. "Later tonight, I need to get my fur brushed and make myself look irresistible. Colette, you'll be helping me out with that, since you know fashion the best."

"So, wait, I'm going to be grooming you?" Asked Colette. Scamp sighed. "Yes, you are… ugh… and yes, this means I'm going to play dress up with you… but just this one time!" Said Scamp. He then turned to everyone else. "Anyway, after bath time, we'll decide who will get the decorations, and who will talk to Sam."

Annette then had a thought. "Wait, Scamp, what about Angel? She tends to hang around you a lot, and no doubt she'll notice something is up."

Scamp froze for a moment before he placed a paw under his muzzle. "Huh… I didn't think about that… We have to keep Angel busy… But how do we do that though?" Scamp sat there thinking in silence.

After a few moments, Annette spoke up again and sorted everything out. "Look, let's just have Danielle, Dexter and Colette look for the decorations, and I will go and talk to Sam. As for Angel, you said that Colette will groom you tonight, so this leaves you to keep Angel busy for the next few hours until it's time for you to get ready."

Scamp thought about it for a moment. "… Yeah… Yeah that sounds good to me." After clearing his throat, he then began to explain the plan they have so far. "So, to recap, we'll have our baths, which I'm reluctantly agreeing to. Then, I'll keep Angel occupied while Danielle, Dexter and Colette will search for the decorations, and Annette will go and talk to Sam about the food and MAYBE some extra decorations. Later, while Sam is getting the food, and the decorations are being set up in the park, Colette and I will be at home, where she will groom me up, and make me look good with her sense of fashion. While I'm being groomed, someone else will keep Angel busy so I can sneak out. When it's time, one of you will lead her to the place and we'll celebrate our anniversary."

Everyone sat there for a moment, processing everything. "Okay, that's a lot to take in… But I think I got it…" Said Colette. "I hope you guys did." Said Scamp.

"Did what?"

Scamp jumped when he heard Angel's voice. Everyone quickly turned towards the entrance into the living room to see Angel walking into the room. "Oh, hi Angel!" Danielle said as she waved in a goofy way. "Check out Dexter's new collar!" Danielle said as she placed a paw on Dexter's collar. "Nice collar Dexter." Angel said as she grinned. "Thanks Angel." Dexter said as he tugged on his collar a little.

Jim Dear then called the puppies for a bath. "Oh! It's bath time guys! Me first!" Danielle said as she darted off. "Oh no you don't Danielle!" Colette said playfully as she and Annette ran into the kitchen after her. Dexter then casually walked off after them, with Angel and begrudgingly, Scamp, following closely behind.

Danielle, being the first to arrive, was placed in the tub first. Scamp grumbled quietly; he really didn't want to do this. But he knew he had to if he wanted to have his night go perfectly. Annette, Colette and Dexter had their baths one by one.

After Darling dried off Dexter and placed him back on the floor, Jim Dear turned to Scamp. He looked like he was ready to catch a Scamp that's trying to run away. But much to everyone's surprise, Scamp looked down to the floor and slowly walked over to him, growling quietly, but it was barely audible. "Ugh… let's get this over with…" Scamp muttered under his breath.

Jim Dear was not expecting that, but a moment later, he shrugged it off and placed Scamp in the bathtub. Scamp didn't even bother squirming, because he knew it was useless. Eventually, Scamp was picked up out of the bath and placed next to the tub. Scamp was clearly not amused; which Darling had caught on to.

"Someone's a little grumpy today. Well, I know what will make you feel better. We're going out for a walk in the park today, you'll love it!" Darling said soothingly. Scamp's eyes lit up; this walk would help him find the perfect place in the park to have his date.

Scamp wagged his tail happily as Darling dried him off. Scamp jumped off the table after he was finished and walked over to the everyone else as Angel was being taken to the bathtub. Annette, Colette, Danielle and Dexter had all realized the same thing Scamp had.

"A walk in the park! This is just too good!" Scamp whispered excitedly. His tone then changed to slight disappointment, "Unfortunately, the search for the decorations will have to wait till later." Dexter then cheered him up a little. "Hey, at least we'll get a jump on searching for a good place in the park. Plus, I'll get to explore the place, this is my first time going there!" Dexter said in an optimistic whisper. Scamp grinned as he realized that what he said was true.

"Oh, Dexter, you're going to love the park!" Danielle said as she happily nuzzled him. Dexter then returned the gesture to her, and the two of them held that position until Angel was set back down onto the floor.

Jim Dear dried off his hands with another towel and turned to Darling. "Alright Darling, get Junior ready. I'm going to go and spend the next few minutes finding a hat that hasn't already been destroyed by Scamp." All the puppies looked at Scamp, who chuckled awkwardly.

Jim Dear then turned to the door to the foyer and called out Sam's name. The door opened a few moments later and Sam walked in. "What is it Dad?" Asked Sam. "Can you go grab the leashes? We're going for a walk in the park." Asked Jim Dear.

Sam took a moment to respond. "Wait, was that today? I thought we were going to do it tomorrow." Sam said in surprise. "Well we're doing it today, so can you get the leashes?" Said Jim Dear. Sam smirked. "I don't know, CAN I?" Asked Sam. "Sam…" Said Jim Dear, who was unamused. Sam laughed. "Okay, yeah, I'll go get them." Sam said as he walked out of the room.

Soon after, everyone had gathered in the foyer where Sam walked in with the leashes. Scamp then looked over to his parents and decided to get some advice from them. Scamp walked over to them. "Mom, Dad? Can I…" Scamp glanced over at Angel, she was talking to the other girls. Scamp then turned back to them, "Can I talk to you guys in private?" Asked Scamp quietly. "Of course, you can, Scamp." Said Lady.

Together, the three of them walked into the living room, away from everyone else. Once they were out of hearing range, Tramp then asked. "So, what did you want to talk to us about, Whirlwind?"

Scamp hesitated for a moment. "Well… Today is the day where its been one month since I first met Angel, I've been doing some last-minute planning this afternoon, and decided to give Angel a gift for our anniversary."

"Well, that's so sweet of you Scamp. If you want to give her a gift, she must be very special to you then." Lady said as she smiled warmly. "Well, yeah, about that… What I wanted to talk to you about is that, I need help with coming up with the perfect gift for her, and I was wondering if you have any ideas." Said Scamp.

Lady and Tramp thought for a moment. "Well, perhaps if we tell you what we did on our first night together, it could give you an idea." Said Lady. Scamp pondered for a moment before deciding to try it. "What did you guys do?" Asked Scamp.

Tramp was the one to answer first. "Well, one thing we did was that, after we left the school dance, the one where Danielle was at, we walked in the park, and there was a patch of wet cement with a heart drawn into it. We placed our paws into it and permanently engraved our paw prints into it. Maybe you can try something like that." Said Tramp.

Scamp thought about it for a moment and smiled. "Yeah… that would be perfect!" Scamp said happily. His tone changed as he realized something. "Wait… If that's going to be my gift, there has to be wet cement for this to work." Said Scamp.

"Well, in case there is no wet cement, you can always try thinking of a backup, something similar to the original idea, or something new." Said Lady. Scamp once again went into thinking for a moment before responding. "Okay… I'll keep that in mind…" Said Scamp. He then smiled a moment later. "Well, thanks guys!" Scamp said before he turned around and walked a back to the front door.

Upon his arrival, Sam crouched next to him. "There you are, Scamp. Now, hold still for a second..." Sam said as he gently grabbed him. After he attached the leash to his collar, he gave him some pets for cooperating.

Sam took a quick glance towards Angel; she was still talking with the rest of the girls. He looked back and Scamp and leaned in closer. The two of them began to speak in whispers. "Have you got anything planned yet?" Sam said in a whisper. Scamp responded quietly. "Yeah, we'll be getting some decorations and food, and we'll be setting up everything in the park for tonight. We still need to get some decorations, food, and a place to set up. I already have a possible idea for a gift."

"Okay, I can help with the decorations if you like. I think I MIGHT have you covered with the food. The question is, what would you like, and what place do you want me to get it from?" Asked Sam. "Well, on the first night I spent with Angel, we went to Tony's and got a plate of spaghetti. That would be the perfect choice for the food." Said Scamp.

Sam grinned. "Alright, I definitely have you covered with the food then. I'm good friends with Tony and Joe, and they know me pretty well. I can easily get you some spaghetti in a jiffy!" Scamp quietly sighed with relief. "Phew… This is great! Thanks Sam, I really appreciate it." Scamp said happily.

"So, when should I get it?" Asked Sam. "When we're almost done setting up the place. That way, it'll be nice and hot." Said Scamp. "Alright, got it." Sam said as he nodded.

Sam then got up and went over to Lady and Tramp who just walked back into the room, to put their leashes on. Darling arrived at the bottom of the stairs carrying Junior in her arm, while Jim Dear followed behind her, wearing a brown hat and carrying the baby carriage down the stairs.

After Jim Dear set the carriage down on the carpet, Darling placed Junior inside and she started pushing him towards the door. "Alright Dad, they're all leashed up. Is there anything else we're missing?" Asked Sam. "I believe that's everything, we're ready to go." Said Jim Dear.

After everyone was outside, Jim Dear closed and locked the front door. Soon after, everyone was out the gate and, on the sidewalk, heading for the park.

Scamp thought hard about what he learned from everyone. 'Okay… I have a place… and I have the gift… the decorations and food are next. Hopefully we have some good enough ribbons or something like that. As for the food… Maybe Annette can make Sam swing by Tony's and get something from there…'

Scamp was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice they had entered the park. Annette had taken notice of Scamp staring off into space and nudged him, whispering his name quietly so that only he could hear.

Scamp shook his head and snapped out of it, he then turned to her. "What?" Asked Scamp. "We're in the park." Annette quietly pointed out. Scamp looked around and saw that they were indeed in the park.

They were passing by the fountain and small bridge, and Scamp saw the imprints of paws inside a heart in the cement sidewalk. Lady and Tramp stopped and stared at it in awe, reminiscing the first night they spent together.

"Oh, Tramp… I can't believe it's still there… this is wonderful!" Lady said as she nuzzled her husband. "And it still looks new, as if we were there last night…" Tramp said softly.

Sam heard them talking and turned to them after he stopped walking. "What is it gu-…?" Sam gasped quietly when he saw the marking in the cement. "Oh, wow…" Sam said in awe.

At this point, everyone else noticed they stopped and turned to them. Then they noticed the cement markings. "Is that the cement imprints you were talking about? The same ones from last year? When you guys spent, you're first night together?" Asked Sam. Lady and Tramp nodded at him.

Darling walked over to them. "What is it Sam?" Asked Darling. Sam looked at her with a grin. "You see those pawprints over there?" Sam said as he pointed at the imprints on the cement, "Those belong to Lady and Tramp. It was from when they had they're first night together! I can't believe it's still there!"

"Aw, how sweet… how long has it been there?" asked Darling. "From what Lady and tramp told me, it's been there since spring of last year. I'm pretty sure it was on the same night of the famous lightning storm, you know, the clocktower? I was pretty SHOCKED when I found out about it." Sam said jokingly, even though he knew it was almost true in a more literal way. "Get it…? Shocked?" Sam said as he looked around at everyone.

Everyone just looked at him silently. After a moment, Danielle broke the silence. "Sam… that wasn't funny…" Danielle said in an unamused tone. Sam turned to her. "You didn't need to tell me Danielle, I can tell my pun wasn't funny." Snapped Sam.

"What did she say?" Asked Darling. Sam turned to her. "… I'm pretty sure you can guess what she said…" Sam said flatly before everyone continued to walk down the path.

Scamp began staring into space once again, deep in his thoughts. 'Okay, place? Check! Gift… Hopefully check… Food? Soon to be check… I should look for a good spot while here…'

Scamp turned to Dexter, who was to his right, and gently nudged him. Dexter turned his head to look at him and Scamp whispered to him. "Do you see any good spots for the set up?" Asked Scamp. "No, I haven't. I'll tell Danielle to help me look around though." Said Dexter. Scamp nodded at him before Dexter turned to Danielle and whispered to her.

Scamp looked around while trying to not look suspicious to Angel, but to his dismay, he didn't have any luck with finding a good spot. Then Dexter nudged him and snapped him out of it, Scamp turned to him as Dexter leaned in closer to him. "How about over there, is that spot good enough?" Dexter whispered as he pointed in a direction.

Scamp looked over and saw what Dexter was pointing at. It was the gazebo where you had to cross the small red bridge. "I think so… we can check it out later." Whispered Scamp.

Scamp then noticed saw the same fountain from earlier and realized they were going back towards it. Everyone got to take a closer look at the imprints as they walked by. Scamp slowed down when he saw that nearby, laid a square of wet cement in the sidewalk. Scamp beamed as he realized that he can in fact use it as a gift.

Scamp realized he must've stopped after he felt a tug on his leash and was pulled into walking again. He then ran to catch up with everyone else. Eventually, the Darling residence came into view.

Scamp then remembered that he had to keep Angel busy while everyone else was getting the things he needed. He turned to Dexter and nudged him again. After Dexter turned his head to look at him, Scamp leaned in closer to him. "Okay Dexter, after we get inside, tell Sam and my sisters that it's time to help get the decorations I need. I'll keep Angel busy while you guys do that, Got it?" Asked Scamp. "Right, I got it. I'll go and rally them up when Angel is outside of hearing range." Dexter said as he nodded with a grin.

Scamp smiled and sighed quietly. "Okay, so far, so good…" Scamp said before he turned his attention back to the house. Everyone had reached the porch as Jim Dear opened the front door. Sam hauled the baby carriage up the stairs and inside the house after everyone else.

After everyone was inside, Jim Dear closed the front door. While Darling took Junior upstairs, Sam was knelt next to the dogs, removing the leashes attached to them. After Scamp's leash was removed, he went off to find Angel, he knew he couldn't keep away from Angel for too long, or else it would be suspicious.

Once Angel was out of hearing range, Dexter went over to the three sisters. "Okay, Scamp told me that we should start searching for those decorations now." Said Dexter. "Oh, we can get Sam to help us too!" Said Danielle. "I'll go and get him." Said Annette before she stood up and started walking towards the front door.

As Sam finished hanging up the leashes, Annette had reached him. "Uh, Sam? You know about Scamp's anniversary he planned today; I was wondering if you can-" Sam cut her off. "Get the food for his date tonight?" Asked Sam.

Annette was stunned for a moment. "Ho-… How did you know I was going to say that?" Asked Annette in surprise. Sam casually smiled and answered her question. "Scamp spoke to me about it just before we left on our walk. I can help you guys find some decorations lying around the house. As for what happens next, we can figure it out when we get to that point." Sam said as Colette, Danielle and Dexter walked up to them.

"Okay, where do you think we should look?" Asked Danielle. "Well, how about we look in the backroom over there." Sam said as he pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

Annette then added on another place. "We can also look in that closet under the stairs. We mainly use those places for storage, I'm pretty sure we'll find something of use in at least one of them." Annette said as she pointed her paw at a small door on the side of the stairs.

"So, how are we going to do this?" Asked Dexter. "How about we split up into groups and search in both rooms?" Suggested Colette. "Okay, but who will the groups be?" Asked Danielle. "I would say Danielle, Dexter, and I will search in the back room, and Annette and Colette will search in the closet under the stairs." Said Sam.

Annette grinned. "Alright, that sounds good!" She then pitched in another idea, "Now, any good decorations that we find, like ribbons and bow ties, can be placed in a single pile nearby the two rooms. We'll stop when we have enough, or when we couldn't find anymore." Suggested Annette.

Everyone smiled and nodded in approval. "Alright, let's go everyone!" Danielle said happily. Sam walked over to the closet under the stairs and opened the door before heading to the back room. Annette and Colette peered inside of the closet and saw a few boxes in there. They then looked at each other. "Well, guess it's time to start looking in boxes." Said Colette.

Danielle, Dexter and Sam walked up to the door of the back room. They looked at it for a moment before Sam placed his hand on the doorknob. "Hm, I haven't stepped into this room for quite some time." Said Sam. "How much time?" Asked Danielle.

Sam froze for a moment, trying to recall the last time he went in there. "Uhh…" He looked at Danielle and Dexter and just shrugged before opening the door.

They peered inside the back room and saw that it was about the size of the kitchen, and there was a pile of boxes that filled around a third of the whole room. "Wow, that's a lot of boxes." Dexter said as he stared at all the boxes. "Well, last I checked, most of the boxes are empty. We can just simply move them out of the way." Said Sam. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's start searching these boxes!" Danielle said with enthusiasm.

Scamp looked around for his girlfriend, and eventually found her sitting by the fireplace, with he and Danielle's photo album of their recent adventure across time. "Angel?" Scamp said quietly. Angel looked up from it and smiled when she saw Scamp. "Oh, hey Tenderfoot. What's up?" Said Angel. "Uh, nothing really, but what are you doing?" Asked Scamp. "Oh nothing, just looking through the photo album." Replied Angel casually, then she pointed out something to him. "I just found this extra bit on the last page."

"What extra bit?" Asked Scamp as he walked over to Angel and sat next to her. "I mean like, on the page after the one with the pictures of after returning home, there's more of them, and…" Angel trailed off before she smiled warmly, "I think you should take a look at them."

Scamp looked down at the photo album and saw four pictures on the left side. The one at the top was bigger than the rest, and it was the picture of him, Danielle, and Sam standing next to the new clock tower, taken during the festival in 1892.

Scamp remembered sitting next to his little sister with Sam on the other side of the clock when the photographer took their picture in a bright flash of light. He also recalled how much Sam complained about his eyes hurting afterwards for the next few minutes. It was how he learned that Sam hates camera flashes.

The rest of the pictures on that page were pictures of him and Angel's future pups, taken in the year 1914. "It's Champ and Angela!" Scamp said with surprise.

He noticed that to the right, there was a piece of paper taped to the inside of the hard cover. Scamp realized that it was a letter and began to read it.

_'Dear Mom and Dad_

_There was an extra page after we filled in all the pictures, so we decided to add some of our own pictures in there. Sure, they may not be related to time travel, but we chose to put them in there anyway. If we're not born yet, you can look at pictures of your kids while you wait, and we're pretty sure you'll like them. Of course, we had more pictures, but unfortunately, we couldn't include them, since they have other members of your family as adults, and recalling what happened when Dad came face to face with other Dad, I can safely say that none of you wants to have a repeat of that. But I digress._

_Yeah, what Champ said, anyway, we hope you liked the photo album we gave you guys, and we bid you farewell, for now. We'll see you in July 1913, love you guys!_

_Love, Angela & Champ._

_PS: If you're reading this Dad, Auntie Danielle wanted us to tell you that she said hi!'_

Scamp smiled as he finished reading, he could tell they took turns writing, the writing style and handwriting changed every time they switched, and he found it amusing. After a few seconds of silence, Scamp finally spoke. "So, Angel, how about we look at the pictures together?" Asked Scamp. Angel smirked. "Yeah, let's do that." The two of them looked back down at the photo album and began looking through the pictures.

The first one showed Champ on a desk in the place he recognized as Sam's lab, which was really the garage that only Sam goes into. Champ was holding a narrow-neck beaker filled with a light blue liquid and was looking at it proudly.

The second one showed Angela in the garden, she looked like she is jumping around joyfully and was sniffing the flowers. She was clearly having a lot fun on a nice sunny day.

The third one showed both in the foyer. They were happily sitting close together, leaning on each other. Champ had his paw tightly around Angela's back while Angela was waving at the camera with a wink.

Scamp felt like he was an actual father as he looked at how happy his kids were. He then turned to Angel. "Man, this makes me wish they were here right now. They're not even born yet, and I love them so much already." Scamp said as he and Angel locked eyes. "Yeah, me too." Said Angel before sighing dream fully, "I still can't believe we're going to be parents some day." Said Angel. "Yeah, same…" Said Scamp with a grin.

After a few seconds of silence, Scamp realized something and decided to point it out. "When they said in the letter, they'll see us in July 1913, that's probably when they'll be born." Said Scamp. "Could be, and that's in less than a year from now." Said Angel as she smiled back at him. The two of them looked at each other for several seconds before they gently nuzzled each other lovingly.

* * *

**That's the end of Part 1. I was going to release the whole episode when I finished it, but because it's taking a while to make, and because the whole thing is most likely going to be around 13000 words total, I decided to split the episode into two parts. Part 2 is currently at the 2100 word mark. As for when part 2 will be released, I can't give you guys an accurate release date because I've been very busy with school lately, especially in January. Production has also slowed down even further due to me getting a fever a few days ago. If I had to guess, part 2 would probably come out in late February or early March, but then again, I could be wrong.**

**Now, I'm going to head out, and try and get rid of this annoying illness. I hope you guys enjoyed the episode!**


	3. Scamp's Special Day Part 2

** Lady and The Tramp: The Series**

**Episode 3: Scamp's Special Day Part 2**

**Starring: Scamp, Danielle, Angel**

**Featuring: Colette, Sam, Dexter, Annette**

**Word Count: 9444**

**Continuing from where part 1 left off, with everything planned out, everyone begins setting up the food and decorations while Scamp is getting ready for his big night. Will his date go successfully? Or will he fail?**

**Ready? Sego!**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the backroom. Danielle, Dexter, and Sam were still searching the boxes.

"Sam, you see anything?" Asked Dexter. Sam set aside yet another box and turned to him. "No, nothing in this one." Said Sam. Dexter jumped on top of a box and went over to a smaller one on top of it. "Maybe there's something in this box." Dexter said before opening it.

Danielle then popped out of it. "Oh, hey Dexter!" Danielle said happily. "Hey Danielle, did you find anything?" Dexter said casually as Sam walked over to them. "Nothing yet, I can't seem to find anything at all in these boxes." Said Danielle. "Yeah, neither can I." Said Dexter.

"Uh, Danielle, why were you in there?" Asked Sam. "Well, you've been setting aside these boxes, and I thought I'd double check to see if you missed anything." Danielle said with a smile. "Danielle… the boxes I've set aside are the ones with absolutely nothing in them. You and Dexter have been searching in empty boxes for the past ten minutes..." Said Sam, who was not amused.

It took a moment for them to process what he said, Danielle was the first to speak. "Ohhhh, that's why I can never find anything! I had a feeling something was up."

"Yeah, no kidding!" Said Sam. "Anyway, you guys search the boxes in this pile over there. If you find an empty box, move it over here and put it in a new pile right here."

"You got it Sam!" Said Danielle enthusiastically. Danielle leaped right out of the box and ran over to the pile, with Dexter and Sam following close behind.

After searching for the next half-hour, most of the boxes have been moved to the new pile in another corner of the room, all of which were empty. As Danielle and Dexter pushed two more empty boxes to the pile, Sam opened a box and found yet another empty one. Sam was really beginning to feel skeptical. "Okay, HOW many of these boxes are empty, this is getting ridiculous!" Sam said annoyed. He pushed the box aside for Danielle and Dexter to move to the pile.

Sam opened another box, and it too was empty. Sam sighed with frustration as he slid the box away. "I did say that most of the boxes were empty, but I didn't think it would be-…" Sam abruptly stopped when he saw that there were no boxes left. "… all of them…" Sam finished his sentence.

"Wait, ALL of them?" Danielle asked as Dexter finished pushing the last box to the pile. "Are you sure, Sam?" Asked Dexter. "Yes, yes I am. There aren't anymore boxes to search, they're all empty." Said Sam, who was feeling pretty annoyed that they wasted all of that time, searching around 50 boxes.

"If they're all empty, then I guess the extra decorations were inside the closet under the stairs." Said Danielle. "Well in that case, let's head out and see if Annette and Colette made any progress." Sam said before he turned around and started walking towards the door.

However, instead of finding the door, he was met with a large pile of boxes where the door should be. Sam looked at it for a moment before he turned to Danielle and Dexter, and sighed. "Why…?" Huffed Sam. "Why what?" Asked Dexter. "Why did you guys put the boxes there?" Sam said loudly.

Danielle and Dexter looked at each other for a moment before looking back at him. "Uhh… You… asked us too?" Said Danielle slowly. "Yeah, you asked us to put the empty boxes into a pile over there." Said Dexter. "Yes, I did say that, but I didn't tell you to put them in front of the door! Now we have to move them out of the way, so we can leave!" Sam said loudly.

"Well then, I guess you probably should've told us to put the boxes in front of the door." Said Danielle. Sam sighed. "Let's just start unblocking the door…" Sam said as he placed a hand on his face. Together, the three of them moved box after box until finally, after around five minutes of moving empty boxes, Sam was finally able to open the door.

Sam, followed by Danielle and Dexter walked out of the room and found Annette and Colette waiting by the closet, with a large pile of ribbons and bowties next to them. "Took you long enough…" Said Annette. "So, what did you find in there?" Asked Colette. "Nothing." Said Sam.

"Nothing? In that room? Nothing but some old stuff stored back there?" Annette asked in surprise. Sam shook his head. "No, I mean NOTHING. All of the boxes were empty. There was nothing but empty boxes in that room."

Colette chuckled a little. "Wow, what a fail." Colette said with a smirk. "Ha, ha, very funny Colette." Sam said sarcastically, "How many boxes did YOU guys search?" Asked Sam. Colette's smirk grew. "Just one."

Sam stood there silent for a moment before asking, "Just, ONE?" Colette nodded with a smug look, confirming his answer. "W-… why didn't you tell us?" Sam said loudly. "Well, you guys did seem busy and we didn't want to disturb you. So, we just waited patiently." Colette answered casually.

Sam exhaled hard from his nose; he clearly wasn't happy. "Great, now I'm even more annoyed…"

Annette rolled her eyes with a smirk before changing the subject. "Anyway, you can see that we found a lot of stuff from that one box, so we should have enough." Said Annette. Sam sighed. "Well, at least you guys found a good amount of decorations. Now, we should probably get this to the park and set up."

"But, how are we going to get them to the park?" Asked Danielle. Sam then came out with his answer as he walked into the backroom. "We can put these into one of the empty boxes from that… room." Sam continued as he walked back out of the room, carrying an empty box, "After that, we can try and find some form of transportation, or we can take the trip on foot." Sam said before setting the box down next to the pile of decorations.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's load this box!" Danielle said enthusiastically. The four puppies each grabbed a single ribbon or bowtie from the pile and placed it into the box, while Sam grabbed almost half the pile and dropped it inside. Eventually, they filled up the box.

Annette looked up at Sam. "So, what do we do with transportation?" Asked Annette. Sam thought for a moment. "Well, I would've said that we use the D.E., but it's gone now. So, I don't know." Said Sam. Danielle's eyes lit up as a thought popped into her head. "Hey, how about we use the hoverboard!" Danielle said happily.

Sam stared at her silently before asking in quiet confusion. "But how…? How are we going to use the hoverboard? Do we just stand on it, holding the box? Or do we have the box on it, and we pull it with a rope or something?" Sam's voice changed into an unamused tone, "Yeeaah, no… we're not using the hoverboard…"

Danielle tilted her head in confusion. "But why? Why can't we use it?" Asked Danielle. Sam then gave his answer. "Well for one, I don't see how it would get us there faster and or easier, and secondly, is bringing the hoverboard out into the public where everyone can see it, a good idea?" Asked Sam. Danielle was slow to respond. "Uhh… maybe?"

Sam's tone didn't change. "No, it's not a good idea. People will just see some weird pink board that's magically floating in midair. Then eventually, the whole world would be scrambling on trying to find out how it works and research the technology, affecting the future. The D.E. may be gone, but we can still damage the future by doing something like that. And by the way, when I visited the year 2019, last I checked, there were no hoverboards, or anything that resembled it."

His tone then changed into that of a thoughtful one, "Aside from those boards that look kind of like it but was on two wheels on the sides and are not actually floating. I only see one or two of those, but really, everyone just walks down the street, looking down into these strange, metal and glass things with pictures and words on them…" Sam trailed off and began stuttering, "2- 2019 is a very weird place okay!"

Annette then changed the subject back. "Anyway, how about we search your lab? There's probably something in there." It took a moment for Sam to respond. "I highly doubt it Annette…" Sam said flatly. "But still, it wouldn't hurt if we check anyway." Said Dexter. Sam sighed, "Alright, fine. But don't expect to find anything." Said Sam.

Together, the five of them went outside and walked over to the door into the garage. Sam opened it and they walked inside. After they looked around the room to see if they could find anything, Sam looked down at them. "See? What did I tell you? There's nothing in here." Said Sam.

"We can try using that bike." Danielle suggested. Sam looked at her in confusion. "Bike? What bi…" Sam trailed off when he set his eyes upon a bicycle propped against a wall.

The bike still had a set of training wheels on it, as if they were never removed. A large metal basket wielded on the back of it, and a wooden basket attached to the handles on the front. The bike itself was all scratched up and dirty, looking like it hasn't been cleaned in a very long time. Along with that, the bike and the metal basket on top had several dents on the back.

"That bike over there! We can place that box of decorations into the basket on the back, and we can be inside the front basket!" Danielle said happily.

But her happiness turned into confusion when Sam didn't respond. She, Annette, Colette and Dexter looked at Sam and saw that he was staring at the bike, looking a little unhappy. They couldn't tell, but they could've sworn they saw his eyes watering slightly.

"Uh… Sam?" Dexter said quietly, trying to get his attention, but Sam didn't respond. "Sam!" Annette said loudly. "H-Huh?" Sam said as he shook his head and snapped out of it. "Is something wrong?" Asked Colette with concern. Sam took a moment to get his words together. "Oh, I'm fine… it's just that… I don't know about this…" Sam said slowly. "Why? Can't you ride that bike?" Asked Danielle.

"I don't know… can I…?" Sam said slowly. Annette wasn't really amused at how he pulled that same trick he pulled on Jim Dear earlier. But her look changed back into confusion after noticing that Sam didn't sound like he was joking around. "Well, what do you mean? Haven't you ridden a bike before?" Asked Annette.

"Yes, I have, Annette. But the thing is, the last bike I rode on was this one, and that was QUITE a while ago." Said Sam. "Um, how long is 'QUITE a while ago?'" Asked Colette. "Long enough that I've grown a little since then. I don't even know IF I still fit on this bike." Said Sam.

"But you might still fit though, right?" Danielle said in an encouraging tone. Sam glanced at the bike and looked back at her. "I mean, I guess it's worth a shot… Let's give it a try." Said Sam as he walked toward the bike.

Sam dragged the bike toward the door, opened it and walked outside with it. Danielle and Dexter followed him out, pushing the box of decorations to him. Sam picked up the box and placed it in the metal basket in the back.

As Annette and Colette walked out of the garage, Sam began to speak. "Alright, Guys, sunset will be in less than an hour. I bike you guys to the park and the designated place. Then I'll head of to Tony's and get the food Scamp needs while you guys set up everything."

Colette walked over to him. "Well, only Danielle and Dexter are going on the ride. I have to stay behind and get Scamp all spiffed up, while Annette keeps Angel occupied."

"Alright, okay…" Sam said in his thinking tone. He then turned to Danielle and Dexter. "Alright guys, get ready for a ride!" Sam said before he picked up both puppies and placed them into the front basket. Danielle turned to Dexter, looking excited. "This is going to be fun!" Danielle said eagerly. Dexter smiled shyly in agreement.

After waiting for what felt like a minute, they turned to look back at Sam, wondering what was taking him so long, and what they saw, puzzled them. Sam was gazing at the bike again, mainly at the scratches and dents on the back, again looking a little unhappy.

"Uh, Sam?" Dexter said to try and get his attention. Sam turned to him and snapped out of it. "H-huh, what is it?" Sam asked quickly. "Are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Dexter asked with concern. "I'm fine, there's nothing bothering me. I just haven't seen my old bike since the last time I rode it. It's just… bringing back memories." Said Sam.

He then quickly changed his mood, "Anyway, let's get going!" Sam said optimistically before he kicked up the bike stand and mounted his bike. He glanced over to Annette and Colette. "Alright, you guys do your parts, we're gonna head out." Said Sam. Annette and Colette nodded happily in response.

Sam looked straight ahead toward the end of the driveway, and he hesitated. "Well, here goes… let's see if I still got it." Sam said nervously. Sam said before he took a deep breath and began pushing on the pedals.

The bike rolled down the driveway, picking up speed. Sam swerved the bike to the right and onto the street. "Hey, I still got it!" Sam said loudly and happily as he made a hard left and rode off into the distance. Annette and Colette looked at each other for a moment before deciding to head inside.

Scamp and Angel were still on the topic about their future puppies. They were trying to figure out what they like doing by analyzing their pictures. "Hm, with that glass thing he is holding, and because he's in the lab, it looks like Champ has a similar hobby for science like Sam." Said Angel. Scamp looked over to her. "But I don't recall Sam doing stuff like that, he is more into building machines then… uh… whatever Champ is doing." Said Scamp.

He then gently grabbed the picture and took it out of the photo album to get a closer look at it. Since he is facing slightly towards Angel, she noticed something on the back of the photo. "Hey, there's something on the back of it!" Said Angel. Scamp flipped over the picture and saw that there was writing on the back, and upon noticing it was Angela's handwriting, he began to read it.

_'This is Champ doing what he loves. He's made one of those potions that can make you run super-fast!'_

Scamp and Angel looked at each other, puzzled. "A potion? I guess that's what the liquid filled bottle is called." Angel said as she looked at the picture again. "And I guess when you drink that, it makes you run super-fast… that's sounds so cool!" Scamp said as he looked at Angel happily.

"I guess whatever he's doing in this picture must be his hobby, and, who knows? He's probably made some other liquids like this, but it gives you something else, like it makes you sleepy for example." Said Angel.

Scamp then had a thought. "You know, when it comes to… science…? Something Sam is big on, this kind of stuff that Champ does, it has to be related to it, and strangely, I don't really recall Sam ever doing something like that. Knowing that Sam tends to brag about his skills in science sometimes, I have a feeling he might become jealous." Said Scamp.

Angel winced as he finished his sentence. "Ooh, that probably won't be a good thing if he does." Scamp shrugged. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it, and, hey, maybe he won't! But, then again, we won't know for sure until it comes eventually." Scamp said before placing the picture back into the photo album.

Just after he did, Colette walked over to the entrance into the room. "Hey, uh, Scamp?" Colette called quietly. Scamp and Angel both looked up when they heard her. "Do you mind helping me out with something real quick?" Asked Colette.

Scamp looked over at Angel and back to Colette. "Um, okay I guess?" Scamp said slowly before getting up. Colette smiled and gestured him to follow her. As they both walked out of the room, Annette walked into the room, glancing back at them as she passed by.

She then turned her attention to Angel, who still had the photo album open in front of her. "Hey Angel." Annette called out to her. Angel looked up at her and smiled. "Oh, hello Annette." Said Angel. "What are you doing?" Annette asked as she walked over to her.

"Oh, Scamp and I were just looking through the photo album." Angel replied casually. "I just showed him this extra page, where our kids put some of their own pictures in there."

Annette's eyes lit up with interest. "Ooh, can I see them?" Asked Annette. "Of course you can." Angel said as she nodded. Annette quickly sat beside her and looked at the pictures. "Aww, their so cute!" Annette said upon seeing the third picture. "I'm going to be an aunt someday!" Annette said happily.

As Scamp followed Colette up the stairs, he asked her. "So, what did you need help with?" Colette didn't stop. "Actually, nothing." Colette replied casually, "Just needed to get you away from Angel." She then stopped and turned around to face him. "It's time to show you what fashion can really do!" Colette said with determination.

Colette pushed a door open to a mostly empty room and walked over to a wardrobe. She opened a drawer and pulled out a wooden case and walked over to Scamp. "This is my fashion kit. This is what we're using to make you look good for your big night." Colette said as she placed it down and opened it.

Inside was a bunch of fashion related items. Two packs of makeup, three small perfume bottles, one small and large brush, three types of lipstick, six different colours of nail polish, and lastly, one hand mirror.

Scamp looked at everything for a moment before looking up at Colette. "Are… are we using ALL of this?" Asked Scamp. Colette looked up at him, unamused. "Well clearly you need to learn a thing or two about fashion, even if it's not at your best interests. Of course we're not using all of this, Scamp. Why would you need lipstick and nail polish for your date? If you were a girl, that would've been a different story."

She then changed her tone to a more positive one. "Now, first things first, sit down right over here." Colette said as she patted the floor with her paw. Scamp walked over and sat down a moment later.

Colette reached into the kit and pulled out the large brush. "The first thing we'll do, is get your fur brushed. Now I want you to hold still for a minute." Said Colette as she approached Scamp. "Just don't brush too hard." Said Scamp. "No promises." Colette said with a smirk, "Now, just hold still."

Colette started at the top of Scamp's back and moved down. She repeated this several times while doing different places on his back. Scamp winced and quietly yelped when the brush detangled his fur. "Ow! Careful!" Scamp said with annoyance. "Scamp, this is literally the first time in like forever your fur is being brushed. Fur tangles overtime, so expect a lot of these." Said Colette, feeling a little annoyed. "Well that would've been nice to know sooner." Scamp said loudly. "Well you never asked me about it, so stop complaining, and deal with it! We're almost done." Said Colette, not changing her tone.

Shortly after, Colette stopped brushing and set it back in the box. "Alright, your back is finished. Now, I want you stay right here, I'll be right back." Colette said before running to the door. "But wait, whe-…" Scamp tried to ask, but Colette had already left the room before he could finish. Scamp sat there, looking at the door in silence for a moment, before turning around and sighed with boredom.

Sam continued to ride down the street, taking turns left and right every so often. Danielle was really enjoying the ride, she had her front paws on the rim of the basket, her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as the breeze blew into her face. Dexter too was enjoying it, but he was hanging onto Danielle, he was more cautious than thrilled.

Eventually, they reached the park entrance and Sam rode down the path and eventually reached the small bridge. Sam got off his bike and carried it across the bridge, he then set it down on the other side and rolled it to the gazebo. He kicked down the bike stand and set it down.

Danielle jumped out of the basket, followed by Dexter. "That was so much fun! We should totally do it again someday!" Danielle said with excitement. "Yeah, I guess that trip wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Dexter said as he smiled shyly.

"Sam said he hasn't ridden that bike in a long time, yet he rode it as if he's always been doing it. If so, I wonder what made him stop riding bikes?" Danielle said thoughtfully. "Well, why don't you ask him? He would definitely know the answer." Said Dexter. "Yeah, good idea!" Danielle said as she smiled.

She looked over at Sam, ready to ask her question, only to find Sam staring at his bike again, once again looking unhappy. Danielle and Dexter looked at him in silence for several seconds before Danielle spoke up. "Uh, Sam?" Danielle said quietly, but Sam didn't respond. "Sam!" Danielle said loudly. Sam shook his head, "H-Huh, what Danielle, what is it?" Sam said quickly as he looked down at her.

Danielle decided to ask him a different question, she was more interested with why Sam looks at his bike. "Why do you keep looking at your bike like that? It's almost as if there's something bothering you."

Sam took a moment to respond. "Uh… what do you mean? Of course I'm fine. I honestly don't know why I keep looking at that bike. I keep getting weird vibes from it, and they feel very familiar. But I can't seem to put my finger on it." Sam said in confusion. He then changed the subject, "Anyway, let's start setting up these decorations, we don't have a lot of time left." Sam said before lifting the box of decorations out of the metal basket and set it down in the middle of the gazebo.

Sam pulled out a very long pink ribbon, he looked up and saw a large wooden beam in the perfect place. However, he noticed that it was barely attached, so he had to be careful. He reached up as far as he could and tied one end of the ribbon to one end of the beam and did the same on the other.

Danielle pulled out a few bow ties and passed it to him. Sam placed one of the bow ties on one end of the ribbon he hung up and repeated it for the other side. After that, he took the third one, which was larger than the first two, and set it in the middle, attached to the ribbon.

Danielle, Dexter, and Sam continued to hang ribbons and bow ties, both high and low. Eventually, the three of them took a few steps back to look at their hard work. "Okay, it looks good!" Danielle said happily. "Yeah, it does lo- WOAH!" Sam took too many steps back and fell backward down the stairs.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dexter said loudly. "I'm okay, don't worry!" Sam said reassuringly before he winced loudly. "Ooh… okay, that did NOT feel good." Sam said before he sat up. He then got up and brushed himself off. "Alright, I'm going to go and get the food, you guys can put up the last of the bow ties. I'll be back guys." He then grabbed his bike and carried it across the bridge. Once he was the other side, he mounted the bike and kicked up the stand. Then he rode off and out of sight.

After Angel had gone through everything on the extra page, Annette felt joyful. "Oh man, I can tell you're going to be a great mother, Angel." Said Annette. "Oh, thank you Annette. In the pictures, it looks like they think so too." Said Angel.

She then closed the book. "Well, I'd better go find Scamp now." Said Angel as she got up and began walking away. Annette was alerted, she knew that Scamp was still getting ready, and had to find a way to keep Angel busy.

"Wait, Angel!" Annette called out. Angel stopped and looked back at her, Annette ran up to her. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you." Said Annette. Angel turned fully around to face her. "What is it?" Asked Angel. Annette hesitated for a moment, thinking of a good question to ask, then she came up with one.

"What was your life like, out on the streets? What was it like to be a street dog?" Annette asked slowly. Angel thought for a moment. "Well, I guess you better sit down because, it's a long story." Said Angel. Annette obliged and sat down. Even though her main intentions were to stall Angel, she was also very interested in hearing what her answer is.

Scamp continued to sit in silence for what felt like hours, filled with boredom. Then, Colette pushed the door open and walked over to Scamp. "Took you long enough." Said Scamp. "Hey, it wasn't easy getting this." Said Colette indignantly.

Colette was holding a cloth in one of her paws. "What is that?" Asked Scamp. "A warm and wet facecloth." Colette replied casually. "The fur on your head will be easier to brush when it's damp. So, in a way, it's kind of like a bath."

Scamp clearly didn't like the idea. "Now wait just a minute here Colette! If you think- umph!" Scamp wasn't able to finish speaking because Colette had ignored his objection and began wiping his face with the cloth, mainly the top of his head, in an attempt to get his fur wet.

After about a minute, she stopped wiping him with it and set it on the ground. She then grabbed the small brush from the kit and began brushing his head. Not long after, she placed the brush back into the kit, and pulled out one of the perfume bottles, and it was a lavender colour. "Let's make you smell like lavender roses!" Colette said optimistically.

"Uh…" Scamp tried to speak but couldn't get his words together. Colette fumbled with it, looking at it from different angles. "Now, let's see… how do I use it again? It's been quite a while." Colette asked herself. She then managed to spray it, right into Scamp's face.

"AUGH! MY EYES!" Scamp shouted in pain as he shut his eyes tightly, clenching them with one of his paws. Colette gasped and dropped the perfume bottle as she realized what happened and quickly apologized. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Scamp! Are you okay?" Colette asked urgently. "Of course I'm not okay! My eyes are BURNING!" Scamp said angrily.

Scamp tried rubbing the pain out, but Colette quickly stopped him. "No don't rub them Scamp! Oh no-… come with me, quick!" Colette dragged him out of the room and to the bathroom, where she helped him up to the sink. Once there, Colette turned on the tap and set the temperature to lukewarm water. She grabbed a small glass, cleaned it out and filled it up. The she proceeded to flush out his eyes. Much to Scamp's extreme discomfort.

After a few minutes, the pain stopped, and Scamp was able to see again. After looking at his eyes in the mirror, he saw that they were slightly red. After a few seconds, he whipped his head towards Colette, his face filled with anger. "Don't you EVER do that again Colette!" Scamp said angrily. Colette backed off a little. "I'm sorry Scamp, it was an accident! Now I remember why I stopped using that bottle, I forgot it can burst out like that." Colette said quickly. "You're lucky it was the low concentration bottle and not the high one. Otherwise, you could've gone blind." Said Colette. "Well duh!" Scamp said loudly.

The two of them returned to the empty room, where Colette picked up the perfume bottle off the floor. "Let's just skip the perfume, I don't think it's a good idea to use it." Said Colette. Right after she finished her sentence, the bottle sprayed again. But this time, it almost hit Colette's eyes.

Colette yelped as she got out of the way just in time. She then forcefully stuffed the bottle back into the kit and backed away from it. "Okay, I'm getting rid of that perfume bottle!" Colette said with annoyance. "Well, gee, I wonder why?" Scamp said sarcastically.

Colette regained her composure and got back onto the right topic. "Now, let's do some extra brushing after what had just happened." Colette said before she cautiously approached the kit and grabbed the brushes. "Great…" Scamp wasn't amused. "Now, this won't take as long since your fur has already been brushed once." Said Colette.

After she gave Scamp a light brush on the back and head. She took a few steps back and took a good look at him. "How do I look?" Scamp asked after a few seconds of silence. Colette placed the brushes back into the kit and pulled out the hand mirror.

She then held it in front of Scamp, who looked at himself for several seconds. "Woah, I look handsome!" Scamp said in awe. "You bet you look handsome!" Colette said as she set the mirror down. She narrowed her eyes and smirked. "You're ready!" Colette said quietly.

Scamp felt very thankful, everything has been going so smoothly, he couldn't believe it. Scamp sighed with relief and looked back up at his sister. "My date is going to be amazing tonight!" Scamp said happily. He then went up to his sister and hugged her. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. I don't know what I would do without you." Scamp said quietly, feeling a little emotional.

This act of affection took Colette by surprise, she wasn't prepared for it. She just sat there, frozen, not knowing how to react to this. Then she had a strange feeling inside her, she started to feel warmth and comfort coming from Scamp of all people.

She looked down Scamp's back and saw that her paws were barely above the floor, she gently placed her paws on Scamp's back, but with the feeling growing inside of her, she moved her paws further up and tighter. Then, Colette began to smile, the feeling inside her went into overdrive, and she hugged him tightly as well.

Now she understood what Danielle meant by warmth and comfort, she now knew why Danielle said she enjoys it, it all made sense to her. It didn't matter how well she and Scamp sometimes get along or don't, deep down, they still love one another, and when it comes to the surface, it shows in the form of love and affection.

When they finally broke their embrace, they were happily smiling at each other. After a moment of silence, Colette was the first to speak. "That… felt great Scamp… not just the compliment, but the hug as well, thank you." Colette admitted. Scamp's smile grew, he was glad his sister was happy. He then changed the subject.

"Now, let's get back on topic, the next thing I need to do is sneak out of the house. After I do that, you and Annette will wait a few minutes before taking Angel there. Hopefully everyone else has finished setting up." Said Scamp.

Scamp then got up and walked to the door. Just as he was about to push it open and walk out, he Colette's voice. "Wait!" Scamp turned around to see Colette running up to him. She tried to speak but was stuttering a little. "C-… Can I have… Can I have another hug?" Asked Colette.

Even though Scamp was taken aback by her question, he smiled. "You can have one later sis, but right now, I have to get going. The sun has almost finished setting." Said Scamp. "Oh… well in that case, let's go!" Said Colette.

When Angel had finally finished her story, Annette was lying in front of her, looking up at her with great interest. "Wow… so that's what it's like?" Asked Annette. Angel nodded, "Yep… that's the tea. Life is hard out there, a place where you always had to be on your paws. You never know what could happen at every corner you turn. Weather it's a dog catcher, or a vicious dog that wants to kill you." Said Angel.

Scamp and Colette had reached the bottom of the stairs, where they can hear Angel in the other room, talking to Annette. Colette turned to Scamp. "Alright Scamp, you'd better sneak out the backdoor." Colette whispered quietly. Scamp nodded and slipped quietly into the kitchen, out of sight.

Colette peeked into the living room and saw Angel and Annette chatting. With Angel having her back towards the exit, Colette waved at Annette. Annette saw her signal and smiled weakly, before she quickly turned her eyes back to Angel.

"Well, thanks for answering my question Angel. It was something I've wanted to ask you for a while." Said Annette. "Hey, anytime." Said Angel. "Well… see ya!" Annette said as she raised her paw slightly. "See you around Annette, good talk." Said Angel as Annette walked past her and out out of the room.

Annette ran over to Colette, who was sitting at the stairs. "Well?" Annette asked quietly. Colette smiled, "Scamp is out of here." Colette responded with a whisper, "Also, you're not going to believe this, after Scamp got a good look of himself in the mirror, he hugged me!" Colette said with surprise. "No way he did that! Did he?" Said Annette, who was baffled. Colette simply nodded in response, with a smile to go with it.

Angel, still in the living room, was think about the day she met Scamp, how she helped show him the error of his ways on being a street dog, and how he helped get her the very thing she desired the most, a family that loves her.

Angel then noticed a chair made of cloth, right next to a window. Angel walked over to the chair, she climbed up onto one of its arms, and looked out the window. Seeing her reflection, Angel reminisced on her past and sighed happily, knowing that she's confirmed to be a permanent member of this family.

But then, she noticed something outside. She saw a small figure running down the street, away from the house. When the figure passed under a streetlight, the spotlight lit it up. Angel immediately recognized the figure, it was Scamp. Angel watched him intently, looking very confused. "What on earth…?" Angel muttered quietly.

Sam had arrived back at the gazebo with a plate of spaghetti in one hand and carrying his bike in the other. "Alright guys, I'm ba-… huh?" Sam froze when he saw that the remaining bow ties were still on the ground and the two puppies were nowhere to be seen. He looked around and saw Danielle and Dexter not far from the gazebo. They were sitting close together on the soft grass, nuzzling each other romantically.

However, it came to an abrupt end when Sam called out to them. "Hey! What are you doing?" Danielle and Dexter both jumped, they quickly turned around to see Sam standing on the gazebo. "You guys didn't eve-… why aren't the rest of the bow ties put up?" Asked Sam.

They sat there silently for a moment before Danielle spoke up. "Uh… oops, I guess we got a little distracted." Danielle said before chucking awkwardly. Sam looked at them for a moment before sighing. "Okay, look, we can just put up the rest of the bow ties now, I have the plate of spaghetti with me right now, we better get a move on before it gets cold." Said Sam.

"Right." Danielle said as she nodded in agreement. "Come on Dex!" Danielle said to Dexter before running over to the gazebo, with Dexter right behind her. After about a minute, the rest of the bow ties have been set up. Sam took the now empty box, flipped it over and set the plate of spaghetti on top of it.

The three of them took a few steps back to see the whole set up. "Woah, now that is good!" Danielle said in awe. Sam, still slowly moving backwards, nodded in agreement. "Yes, it looks really gre- ACK!" Sam jumped forward and whipped around. "Oho ho, not this time!" Sam said as he pointed at the small set of stairs that he almost fell backward on again. After a brief pause, Dexter commented on it. "That was a good save Sam."

They then heard familiar barking coming their way. "It's Scamp!" Said Danielle. Indeed, it was, Scamp came over the bridge a few seconds later. He slowly stopped barking and slowed down to a complete stop upon seeing the set up. He looked at it in awe for several seconds before looking at the three of them. "It's perfect!" Scamp said trying to contain his excitement.

Danielle, Dexter, and Sam all smiled with relief. "Glad you like it Scamp." Said Sam. Scamp, still smiling, got serious again. "Now, the last thing we need to do is get Angel over here, which I'm pretty sure Annette and Colette has got that covered." Scamp said confidently.

He was now beaming at them. "I'm so proud of you guys, you helped get everything prepared in time for my anniversary, when I desperately needed help. How could I ever thank you?" Scamp said joyfully.

"You look great by the way!" Danielle said happily. "Yeah, and you really do look nice." Said Sam. "You know, if you still had that ribbon on you, I think you'd look even better!" Said Dexter. "Yeah, and I bet ol' Angelcakes would love it."

Everyone froze when the voice spoke. "Who said that?" Asked Dexter. Danielle, Scamp and Sam however, were looking at each other with their eyes wide. "Oh no…" Sam said quietly. "No, please no." Danielle said with fear. "It's… It's!" Scamp couldn't finish his sentence, he was terrified.

Then, out from the bushes nearby, a large Doberman slowly walked out with a menacing and evil smile. "Buster!" Scamp, Danielle and Sam all said at the same time. "Who?" Dexter asked with confusion. Danielle turned to him. "Oh, he's… uh… n- nga- watch Lady and The Tramp 2!" Said Danielle.

"I heard about Scampo's little plans for tonight. I'll admit, your devotion to my Angelcakes is touching." Buster complimented casually. His tone then changed, "But you're forgetting that she is my girl, and you know I simply can't let her choose you as your husband." Buster said menacingly as he approached them.

"Well she isn't your girl anymore; she is now already taken by someone who actually has a heart." Scamp said sassily. Buster glared hard into Scamp's eyes. "Well, answer this, how can she be taken, if her other half is…" Buster stopped and placed a thoughtful paw under his muzzle, "how should I put this…?" After a moment, ha came out with his answer. "DEAD." Buster said as he slowly advanced on him.

"Hey, you leave my dogs alone! If you want them, you'll have to take me on as well, and, I don't think you can easily beat a human." Sam said as he stepped in front of Scamp, shielding him from Buster.

"Well I think you'd be surprised kid." Said Buster. Then without warning, he scooped a bunch of dry dirt into his paw and hurled it at Sam's face. When the dirt impacted, it created a cloud of dust, that got into Sam's eyes.

Sam clenched his face as he screamed in pain. He stumbled backward into the box with the spaghetti on top, he tripped and fell backward, his head got caught on the ribbon hanging from the unstable beam. The ribbon stopped him from falling for only a second. The beam loosened under his weight and came out. Sam fell onto the wooden floor and the beam landed on top of him.

"SAM!" Danielle said with horror. Dexter quickly ran to him, "Sam, are you okay!?" Dexter asked urgently. Sam he was breathing heavily and grunting from the pain, but he didn't answer his question.

Scamp was backing away from Buster as he advanced upon him. Danielle angrily pushed past Scamp and got up close to Buster and leered at him. "You are a monster Buster! I'll teach you to mess with my best frie-…" Danielle suddenly stopped, her rage vanishing. "What the…?" Danielle said slowly in confusion as she looked off in the distance. "What on earth that?" Danielle said as she pointed at something behind Buster.

Buster turned his head around to see what Danielle is pointing at. Danielle saw this opportunity to grab Buster's leg and yank it, which would cause him to fall over. But before Danielle could grab him, Buster quickly moved the leg she was going to grab, causing Danielle to miss him. Before Danielle could process, Buster turned the table when he grabbed both her paws.

Danielle looked at her paws, then up at Buster in shock and horror, Buster looking down at her with an evil grin. "Oops…" Said Danielle. Buster picked her up slightly and hurled her at Dexter, knocking both of them to the floor.

"Danielle!" Scamp gasped at the sight. He looked at Buster, who slowly turned his head to look at him, with an evil smirk. Buster slowly began advancing on him once again, to which Scamp started backing away with fear. Danielle then called out to him. "Scamp, RUN!"

Scamp bolted past Buster and jumped over the small set of stairs and went for the bridge. Buster turned around and ran after him. When Scamp was across the bridge, he followed the cement path towards the fountain.

As he was passing the fountain, Scamp was suddenly stopped, he tried to move his paws, but he couldn't. He looked down and saw that he had run into the patch of wet cement from earlier. He tried as hard as he could to get out of it, but he couldn't break free. That was when he realized, to his horror, he was stuck.

Scamp could hear Buster chuckling from behind him. Buster slowly circled him a few times before stopping in front of him, Scamp watching with wide eyes. "Ha, ha! … Beautiful…" Buster said as he dreamfully looked up. He then looked back down at Scamp, grinning menacingly. "Looks like you're in a sticky situation Scampster. Ho ho, this is just too good! You're exactly where I want you. Your luck has run out kid."

Buster then started to raise his paw but stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot. You have any last words? Cuz nobody's commin' to save ya this time!" Said Buster. Scamp was trembling with fear, after a moment, he finally spoke, but his voice was trembling. "Uh, yes, just one…" Scamp said before taking a deep breath and shouting, "HEEEELP!"

Buster just looked at him for several seconds. "Okay, are ya done kid? My claws are gettin' itchy!" Buster said impatiently. Scamp just looked at him with fear and didn't say anything. "Alright, I'm gonna take your silence as a yes." Said Buster, he then raised his paw high above him, sticking out his claws, his evil grin showing a sense of triumph and a thirst for blood. "This is where it ends for you kid, goodbye…"

Scamp shut his eyes tight as his life flashed before his eyes. Having his family picture taken on Christmas, meeting Angel for the first time, spending his first night with her, returning home with her, Danielle comforting him in 1911, him running up to Danielle and hugging her after getting home, him kissing Angel for the very first time, getting to see his future kids one last time, looking at his kids' pictures with Angel, and finally, Scamp arriving at the gazebo to see Danielle, Dexter, and Sam smiling. Then everything went black.

Scamp then heard a thud, assuming it was his own limp body after being struck by Buster. But he felt no pain. As a matter of fact, he could still feel himself standing upright, as if Buster had not struck him yet.

Scamp slowly opened one of his eyes and saw that he was indeed still standing. He opened both his other eye as he looked up slightly and saw to his absolute shock, Buster was lying on the ground unconscious with a rock the size of a tennis ball next to his head. "Huh?" Was all Scamp could say.

He looked straight ahead and to his utter delight, stood Angel, right in front of him. He gasped, "Angel!" Scamp was overjoyed. "Let's get you out of there Scamp!" Angel said as she pulled on Scamp's legs, and together, Scamp was finally out of the cement. Angel quickly ushered him to the fountain nearby and cleaned him off.

Once the cement was washed off, Angel pulled him out and back on the cement path. That was when Angel hugged him. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay! I thought I lost you…" Angel said with relief. "Oh, I'm so happy to see you Angel!" Scamp said as he embraced her as well.

After they separated, Scamp then asked, "How did you know I was here?" Asked Scamp. "I saw you running down the street, away from home, so I followed you and… I saw you trapped with Buster ready to kill you! I quickly grabbed a rock and hit him on the head with it, saving your life. What are you even doing out here anyway?" Asked Angel.

Scamp hesitated for a moment and sighed, he decided he was going to tell Angel the truth. "Well… I'm out here because… today is the day where it has been a whole month since we first met. I've had Danielle, Dexter and Sam help set up the everything so we can have a very special date I planned for tonight." Scamp said as he slowly looked down at the ground.

When Scamp looked back up at Angel, she had tears in her eyes. "So you did remember after all…" Angel said as tears began falling. "Of course I did Angel, I would never forget our anniversary." Scamp said gently. Angel slowly went up to Scamp and the two of them gently hugged one another, Angel was quietly sobbing. "I love you so much Scamp."

After the two separated, Scamp sighed. "I'm so sorry Angel, I tried so hard to get everything prepared for a day that was very important me. I had a good place to set up, I had wonderful decorations put up, there was a warm plate of spaghetti, and I had this idea of a gift, where we would place our paws into the patch of wet cement over there, taking inspiration from Mom and Dad. It was going to be the perfect night for both of us! But then Buster showed up and ruined everything. All of the best things of our anniversary, ruined…" Scamp looked down at the ground as he finished.

Angel looked at him with guilt for a moment before deciding to speak. "Scamp…" Scamp looked up at her after hearing his name, "While what you said may be true, there's still one thing unaccounted for, something you forgot about." Said Angel. "What is it…?" Scamp asked slowly.

Angel answered his question. "What you forgot, is the true best part about our anniversary. The best part about our anniversary is being able to spend that day with you. Knowing that we've been by each other's side since the first time we met, and it will likely always will be that way. Now don't get me wrong, I really appreciate how far you've gone to set all of this up. But weather it got trashed or not, doesn't matter, because either way, it still doesn't change the fact that I still love you!" Angel said before she hugged him yet again.

After Scamp had processed everything Angel had said, he smiled and hugged her as well. The two of them leaned their head back to look at each other. "I… Angel… thank you, I needed that." Said Scamp. "Anytime, Tenderfoot." Said Angel.

He then turned his eyes away from Angel for a moment and looked back at her. "Angel, can I ask you something?" Said Scamp. "You can ask me anything Scamp, what is it?" Said Angel.

"Angel… Ever since I met you, I've always had that feeling inside me, that I would be seeing you more, then it happened, you came home with me and got adopted, now I can always spend time with you, and after everything that has happened since then, I just wanted to ask you." Scamp then hesitated for a moment before asking Angel the most important question of his life. "Angel… will you marry me…? Will you be my wife…?" Scamp asked slowly.

Tears formed into Angel's eyes once again. "What kind of a question is that…?" Asked Angel, "Of course I will! I will marry you!" Angel said with utter joy. Before Scamp could react, Angel kissed him, and held it.

That was when the reality hit him, happiness bloomed inside him. 'I… I don't believe it, SHE SAID YES!' Scamp thought as his eyes began watering.

After the two finally broke the kiss, they could hear clapping. They turned towards the bridge and saw Danielle and Dexter sitting close by, clapping their front paws happily. "Congratulations!" Danielle cheered.

"Thanks Danielle." Scamp said as he and Angel separated from each other. Danielle ran over to them, followed by Dexter. "You're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore now! You guys are married!" Danielle said happily, "Or was it engaged?" Danielle said as she placed a paw under her muzzle. "I think we'll find out someday which one is which." Said Dexter.

"This is the best night of my life…" Scamp said as he sighed deamfully. "You and me both Scamp." Angel said before nuzzling him. "Come on guys, let's go home." Said Danielle. Together, the four puppies began walking home.

It was night time when they arrived home, Annette and Colette ran up to them when they were inside. Lady and Tramp were already present in the kitchen. "Well, how did it go?" Asked Annette. Danielle winced, "Ooh, it was going to be a date, but then Buster showed up and trashed it." Said Danielle.

"Oh my gosh!" Annette said while Colette gasped. "Yeah, I tried to run away, but then I got stuck in a patch of wet cement. Just when Buster was about to kill me, Angel showed up and knocked him out with a rock, saving my life!" Said Scamp.

"Are you alright Scamp!? Did he hurt you?" Lady asked urgently. "Don't worry Mom, I'm okay. In fact, I'm more than okay, I feel amazing!" Scamp said happily, "Why you may ask? Well, I asked Angel if she would marry me, and she said yes!" Scamp said joyfully.

Annette and Colette squealed happily. "Oh, my gosh, Scamp now has a wife!" Tramp chucked, "That's my boy!" Tramp said as he looked at Lady, who was sitting next to her. "Oh, that is wonderful news Scamp, congratulations!" Said Lady. "Thanks Mom." Scamp said with a smile.

"Well, I hate to cut this celebration short, but it's time for bed now." Said Tramp. To his surprise, no one tried to argue. "You know guys, I think after all of the hard work we put in today, we probably should go to bed." Said Scamp as the rest of the puppies nodded in agreement.

While everyone walked out of the kitchen, Scamp bringing up the rear, he felt tapping on his back. He turned around to find Colette smirking. "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Colette. Scamp thought for a moment before remembering what it was. "Oh right, well since I'm back, yes you can have another one. Come here sis!" Scamp said as he sat down and held out his paws. Colette joyfully threw her paws around Scamp's back and hugged him.

After the two of them separated shortly after, they looked at each other. "I better hope I don't do this constantly, Scamp." Said Colette. "Well, when you're in distress and in need of comfort, just ask." Said Scamp. He then changed the subject, "Now, come on, let's head to bed." Said Scamp.

Scamp and Colette walked out of the kitchen and to their beds. Scamp climbed into his bed with Angel and snuggled close to her. The two of them looked at each other before kissing one another, after they broke it several seconds later, Angel whispered into his ear. "I love you Scamp…" Scamp smiled and did the same, "I love you too Angel…" Scamp said quietly.

The two of them then rested their heads and were ready to drift off to sleep. But then, Scamp suddenly opened his eyes and gasped loudly. All the other puppies opened their eyes and looked at him. "Is something wrong Scamp?" Asked Angel. Scamp didn't answer, he very quickly sat straight up. "Sam!" Scamp said urgently, his eyes wide with realization. They forgot about Sam!

Sam was still at the gazebo in the park, the dirt was out of his eyes, but he was still trapped under the heavy wooden beam. "Hey, I'm stuck! Can you get me out?" Sam called out loudly. But it was silent. "H-… Hello? … Scamp? … Dexter? … D- Danielle? … Are you there? … Anyone?" Sam called out, getting gradually quieter.

* * *

**And that marks the end of the 2-part episode, with a combined length of a whopping 16000 words! I really enjoyed making this one. Also, I'm thinking, I'm guess each episode at this point will have around 8000 to 16000 words in length, so this means episode 1 would be an extremely short episode, but I'm thinking that most episodes would fall within this range. But anyway, episode 4 will come out when it's finished, I have quite a few episode ideas, but I'm trying to decide which one will be episode 4... eh, I'll figure it out eventually... anyway, I gotta get going now.**


End file.
